Kingdom hearts TGSNT pt2 The heart of one
by Zack1187
Summary: Zack is back for another adventure and the threat is larger than ever, the fates of more than one dimension rest on Zack and the gangs shoulders, will they stop the threat or will all be lost, the heart of one person can make all the difference...
1. Chapter 1:The New Journey

**Herro people of fan fiction this is the continuation of Kingdom Hearts TGSNT. This is part two and we are back in business so lets go lets jump right in…**

**TGSNT.**

Zack is falling through darkness toward a glass platform, after a minute of falling he lands on the platform, he opens his eyes and looks around before looking at his own clothes.

"What happened to my clothes?" He said surprised, he is wearing his usual hoodie but the sleeves are cut off exposing his t shirt sleeves, he has a orange wristband with Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z on it, a silver and black cross dog tag, a dark blue pair of jeans with saints symbols on the back pockets, and three chains hanging from the left side of his jeans. "Why am I here its been two months since I left."

"Zack…" Yuffie's voice from nowhere.

"Yuffie?" Zack asks as he sees a dark portal open in front of him Yuffie falls backwards through then he sees Vanitas walk from the portal Keyblade in hand, he points it at Yuffie. "Yuffie!" Zack tries to summon his Keyblade but it wont materialize. He runs up to them but the image fades away as soon as he reaches it. He hears Yuffie let out a horrifying scream, he wakes up and shoots up from bed. "What?" He looks at the alarm clock next to him it says 4:54 a.m. "Urgh." He lays back down for some more sleep. The next mourning he's at the table eating cereal alone. He hears a knock at the door, he walks to the door and sees Jarcus and Stacy his girlfriend. He opens the door. "Sup."

"Sup, you ready?" Jarcus asks.

"Yeah just let me grab my bag." Zack says before walking to the table and grabbing his bag, he walks back to Jarcus and Stacy. They walk to Jarcus' green impala. Jarcus drives them to the high school, they get out and walk through the doors, hours later Jarcus, Zack, Stacy, Yates, and Janice sitting at a table talking, Janice, and Stacy go to the bathroom and Yates goes back to class. "Jarcus."

"Yeah."

"You know how I told you about that thing that happened two months ago?" Zack asks.

"Yeah."

"Well I had a dream about it last night." Zack says.

"So?" Jarcus asks.

"So… I have to find a way back."

"Why." Jarcus asks.

"Because they need my help. Any way I need you to cover for me." Zack says to him. "Now I gotta go back to my house to see if I even can get back." He says before standing up and sneaking out of the school, after thirty minutes he reaches his house walks into his room and faces the keyhole, he holds his hand in front of him and focuses all his energy on summoning his Keyblade, after a couple of minutes a burst of light and Gem Essence in in his hand, he shoots a beam into the keyhole and a door forms. "Here we go." He walks through the door to find the secret place empty, his clothes are exactly the same as in the dream, he walks out of the cave to see Sora sleeping on the beach, Kairi walking up to him. "Kairi, Sora!" Zack yells as he runs down to them.

"That voice! Zack!?" Kairi says happily as Sora shoots to his feet to face Zack.

"Zack what are you doing here?" Sora asks happily.

"I came cause I thought the worlds needed me." Zack explains.

"So Yuffie?" Kairi questions teasingly.

"Maybe." Zack says happily. Before summoning a light corridor. "Coming?" Zack questions.

"Sure." Kairi says.

"Ok." Sora says. The three of them walk through the corridor to the back yard of the headquarters in Radiant garden. They walk into the house and Zack almost gets tackled by Yuffie.

"ZACKY!" Yuffie squeals as she jumps into Zack's arms.

"Yuffie!" Zack says happily trying to keep his balance.

"You're back. How?" Yuffie asks.

"I thought y- the worlds needed me." Zack says.

"Ok. Your clothes look different." Yuffie says happily.

"Yeah it happened when I came back." Zack informs her. "Any way I just came to check in I have to go see Yen Sid." Zack says before letting go of her and walking back outside with Sora and Kairi, he summoned a light corridor and stepped through followed by Sora and Kairi. They arrive right out side the mysterious tower. They enter the tower and climb the stairs to reach the study, Yen Sid is reading a book he looks up to see the three Keyblade masters.

"Zack! You're back I was just going to send for you." Yen Sid exclaims.

"Ok. Well I came back cause I thought the worlds needed me." Zack says as Sora and Kairi go into the room with the fairies.

"Yes. Vanitas has been very busy indeed, I have an announcement but you will have to gather the others first." Yen Sid informs Zack.

"Ok." Zack says before going into the room with the fairies. "Sora, Kairi stay here while I gather the others." Zack says to them before leaving the room. He walks out of the study and down the stairs, he reaches for the door handle but before he could grab it Roxas, Xion, and Lea burst through the door and fall on Zack. "Ow!" Zack exclaims from under the dog pile.

"Zack?" Roxas questions.

"Yes its me, could you get off please!" Zack says to them.

"I don't know I'm comfortable." Lea exclaims from the top.

"Axel get off." Xion says.

"Names- ah forget it Axel fine, you can never remember my name Xion." Lea complains while getting up and pulling Roxas and Xion off of Zack.

"Thanks. Glad you guys showed up I needed you." Zack says jumping to his feet. "Why are you here anyway?" Zack questions.

"We were looking for Sora and Kairi when we heard from Yuffie you were back and went to Yen Sid's place so here we are." Lea explains. "Riku, Namine, Ven, and the others will be here soon."

"Ok well lets go back to the study to wait for them I don't want to get fallen on again." Zack says jokingly before walking back to the study being followed by the others, he reaches the study just as a star shard comes bouncing in and materializes Riku, Ven, Namine, Aqua, and Terra. Sora and Kairi join the others for the announcement.

"There is a grave threat on the rise, Vanitas is the puppet master behind this threat. Zack, Sora, Kairi, Lea, Riku, Aqua you are all masters but we need something more powerful we need a grand master…" Yen Sid explains.

**TGSNT.**

**Well there it was people the end of chapter one of part two of my three part epic. Enjoy the rest when I post it Reviews are like crack to a crack addict, you need them so please review, and Favorite.**


	2. Chapter 2: Grand Master Test

**Hey people here we go chapter 2 I wonder what a grand master is we bout to find out…**

**TGSNT.**

"A grand master?" Sora asks surprised.

"Yes all of you will face each other in a Keyblade Battle Royale may the best fighter win." Yen Sid says before waving his hand. The Keyblade masters are transported to a arena with the tower overlooking it. "Begin!" Yen Sid's voice echoed throughout the arena. Everyone summons their Keyblade's.

"Who's gonna make the first move?" Riku asks.

Zack leaps at Sora, as Aqua leaps at Lea, Kairi jumps at Zack as Riku jumps at Sora and Zack.

Zack clashes Keyblade's with Sora, Zack pushes Sora back to defend Kairi's attack, he pushes her back after clashing with her. He jumps away as Riku begins to fight Sora. Kairi focuses on him.

"Why is it we always fight?" Kairi asks.

"I don't know instinct I guess, we trained together so its natural." Zack says before leaping at her their Keyblade's clash, they keep smashing their Keyblade's against each other, Zack jumps in the air and brings down his Keyblade with all of his weight, his Keyblade smashes against hers, her Keyblade slams into the ground as Kairi falls down.

"Kairi is eliminated." Yen Sid's voice echoes as Kairi disappears, Zack turns to see Sora glaring at him, Sora turns back to Riku and knocks his Keyblade out of his hands, he points the kingdom key at him. "Riku and Lea are eliminated." Yen Sid's voice echoes again as they disappear.

"Last three." Zack says.

"I'm gonna eliminate Aqua then I'm coming for you." Sora says angrily with something Zack has never heard before.

"Wait what?" Aqua asks.

"Sorry Aqua." Sora says before leaping at her, he smashes his Keyblade against hers until her key is knocked out of her hands and she falls down.

"Aqua is eliminated." Yen Sid's voice echoes.

"This is for Kairi." Sora says angrily to Zack.

"If that's how its gotta be." Zack says in response, he leaps at Sora, their Keyblade's slam against each other Zack's eyes glow an aura surrounds him lightning made of light surrounds him and his Keyblade is turned into pure light, he slams his key against Sora's until Sora's Keyblade breaks in half, the power wears off and Sora crumples to the ground.

"Sora is eliminated." Yen Sid's voice echoes before Sora and Zack are transported back to the study. "Zack I hereby announce you as our new Grand Master of the Keyblade." Yen Sid announces happily.

"Way to go Zack." Lea congratulates.

"Yeah Zack this is so awesome." Kairi says happily.

"Thanks guys. Sora no hard…" Zack starts.

"Save it. Kai I'll talk to you later." Sora says before walking out of the study.

"Ok." Kairi says as he walks out.

"I'll go talk to him." Riku says following Sora.

"What was that about?" Roxas asks.

"Zack, as a Grand Master of the Keyblade you have to know of certain abilities that I will bestow upon you, now that being said I will need everyone to leave except Zack." Yen Sid says to the group, everyone except Zack leaves.

"What are these abilities?" Zack asks.

"As the current Grand Master of the Keyblade you have certain rights, I will give you the power to create your own key chains, and may repair a broken Keyblade." Yen Sid informs.

"Create my own key chains?" Zack asks happily.

"Yes." Yen Sid holds his hand out so the palm of his hand faces Zack, a light shoots from his hand into Zack's heart. A bright light fills the room, the light fades. "Now you must take the others to the different dimensions and stop the threat of Vanitas."

"I promise his plans will be stopped." Zack says proudly.

"Good now go." Yen Sid says before smiling to him. Zack walks out the door, and walks outside to see Sora Keyblade in hand still broken from the fight, everyone surrounding him. Zack walks toward Sora and the others.

"Sora I can fix that." Zack says to him. He is met by a glare.

"You're the one who broke it." Sora says angrily.

Zack sighs, he holds his hand out toward the Keyblade, in a flash of light the Keyblade is whole again. "Happy." Zack says smiling before turning away and walking toward a ledge. "Guys, Vanitas is out there somewhere. Now I want to know that all of you are up for this challenge, it will be a greater task this time, but we have something he doesn't, a Grand Master. Now's the time to back out if any of you choose that path." He turns back to the group.

"Zack, I'm going to fight for the worlds and hopefully end the threat so if you'll have me, I'd be proud to fight beside you." Sora says banishing his Keyblade.

"Thank you." Zack says happily.

"I'm pretty sure I speak for all of us when I say I'm with you till the end." Kairi says to him, the others nod their heads.

"Now we cant go as one big group it will attract too much attention from the heartless one group will stay here, the other will go with me to the closest dimension." Zack informs the group. "I don't care who I'm proud to fight by any one of you." Zack says happily.

"How are we going to travel to other dimensions?" Sora asks.

"I'm going to create a light corridor to travel, and where's Namine?" Zack says just noticing the missing blonde.

"She's in the ship, probably drawing." Roxas says annoyed.

"I sense annoyance in your voice Roxas, why?" Zack says.

"They broke up." Xion chirps in.

"Well I'm taking Sora, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Lea, and Riku with me so Ven, Aqua, Roxas, and Terra will stay here." Zack informs the group.

"I thought you said you didn't care what we did." Riku says to Zack.

"Well that's my preferred team." Zack informs Riku. "So are we all set?" Zack asks, he receives a nod from everyone before walking into the gummi ship not far from him, He finds Namine sitting on her bed in a room with white walls. She's been crying from the look of her face. "Namine?" Zack says concerned.

"What? Oh hi Zack." She says weakly.

"Namine what happened?" Zack asks her, sitting down next to her.

"N-nothing its fine…" She says meekly forcing a smile.

"Its not nothing tell me." Zack says to her genuinely concerned.

"Me and R-Roxas…" Namine starts.

"I know that part." Zack says to her. "Listen things are gonna get better I promise." Zack says while smiling and putting his arm around her.

"I know, thanks Zack." Namine says slightly happier before hugging him.

"I knew you weren't faithful." Zack hears from a familiar voice near the door.

"Lea I'm consoling her." Zack says to him.

"I know, I was just kidding." Lea says before walking out.

"Zack I'm ok now you can go." Namine says breaking off the hug.

"Ok if you ever need to talk about things I'm here." Zack says happily before walking out and closing the door behind him. He finds his old room and walks inside he closes the door behind him, lays down on the bed and pulls out his ipod touch he puts one headphone in and finds Disenchanted, By: My Chemical Romance.

**TGSNT.**

**Werr peopre the grand master has been chosen what wirr happen next time on the next exciting episode of dragon ba… sorry wrong ending, my bad any way Review people if you refuse I will find you, hold you down while I pump you full of beer like that guy in beerfest werr see ya and I hope everyone is happy with the story if you hate it, stop reading it, bye I rove arr of you…**


	3. Chapter 3: Inheritence

**Hello people readers we begin the travel part in the story here…**

**TGSNT.**

Zack is standing in the park in his home town. It is dark and foggy when Vanitas approaches him.

"Vanitas!?" Zack asks.

"Grand master…" Vanitas says before smiling and fading away. Puzzled Zack walks forward until he sees Yuffie on the ground.

"Yuffie!" Zack runs toward her, he cannot reach her, his legs become heavy. He watches Vanitas walk up to her. He grabs her by the hair with his right hand and pulls her up, he then begins to choke her letting go of her hair.

"Zack…" Yuffie manages to say before she and Vanitas fade into the fog. Zack shoots up from his bed. He rubs his eyes before looking out the window to see stars flying by. He gets up from his bed and walks out of his room. He walks into the cockpit to see Riku driving the gummi ship. Aqua is examining a hi-tech map on a wall.

"What are you doing up?" Aqua asks Zack noticing his reflection on the map.

"Nightmare." Zack says walking over to a chair and sitting down.

"I'm sorry." Aqua says sincerely.

"Its ok." Zack says before the gummi ship shakes. "What's that?" Zack asks.

"I don't know." Riku says before the gummi ship wing breaks off. Aqua and Zack look out the window to see a large unversed flying outside the ship.

"Unversed!" Aqua says. "Ill take care of it!" She says before forming a fist and hitting the piece of armor on her arm. A flash of light fills the room and Aqua is in armor she runs down the corridor as Riku opens the door she summons her Keyblade and throws it out into the space between worlds it forms into a glider and she jumps into it she flies to the front of the ship to deal with the unversed, after a while she defeats it and flies into the ship.

"We wont make it very far without repairs but the ships to damaged to fly to Radiant Garden." Riku says.

"Lemme try something…" Zack says before putting his hand forward and closing his eyes, after a minute of concentrating he opens his eyes as a large light portal appears in front of the ship. Riku flies through it to see the castle in Radiant Garden. He lands the ship next to the castle. He walks out with Zack and Aqua.

"Zack you look weak." Aqua says looking at Zack stumbling as he walks.

"I'm fine…" He says before passing out.

**Meanwhile on a distant world in another dimension…**

A teen with long windswept dark brown hair. He has dark Green eyes and a light beard. He is walking down a long street deserted houses on either side. He is wearing a dark green jacket over a light green shirt, He has dark jeans and black and red shoes. He stops as he sees a keychain on the ground in front of him. It is green and has an M at the end. He picks the keychain up and examines it, a flash of light occurs and the keychain is gone.

"Strange isn't it." Vanitas walks up to him saying.

"Who are you!?" The teen says taking a defensive stance.

"Vanitas, you?" Vanitas says calmly.

"Ridex." Ridex introduces himself.

"Well Ridex, I need your help." Vanitas says to him before smiling.

"What is it?" Ridex says relaxing.

"There's this guy, he's your age he is going to destroy everything you love." Vanitas says to Ridex.

"What's he look like?" Ridex asks.

"He has long black hair parted down the middle with a chunk of white on one side, blue eyes, and is wearing a white hoodie vest with blue stars and skulls on it, he has this thing, a Keyblade he plans to use it to lock your heart." Vanitas says to Ridex.

"Don't worry I'll look out for him." Ridex says proudly.

"Thank you." Vanitas says before walking away in a dark portal.

**Back at Radiant Garden**

Zack opens his eyes, he sees Yuffie looking at him from above. He feels the soft bed beneath him.

"Yuffie…" Zack says weakly.

"Zacky! Yay your awake!" Yuffie says giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Yuffie! Please let go!" Zack says panicking.

She lets go. "Sorry I was worried." Yuffie says shyly.

"Its fine." Zack says smiling, leaning up. He walks out of the bedroom hand in hand with Yuffie, he sees Lea talking to Roxas and Xion.

"Oh you're awake!" Arieth says rushing up to Zack and Yuffie.

"Yeah. Sorry for always being passed out ninety percent of the time I come here." Zack says jokingly.

"Oh its fine." Arieth says to Zack.

"I'm gonna go…" Zack says to Yuffie.

"Why?" Yuffie asks.

"Well I've put this off long enough I'm going to try to travel to another dimension. Could you cover for me I don't want to put anyone in danger." Zack says to Yuffie.

"Fine." Yuffie says to him. She kisses him passionately, he returns the favor before quietly stepping outside.

He creates a light portal and walks through. He sees a dark deserted town. "Where am I?" Zack asks as the portal closes behind him.

He sees Ridex run onto the side walk from the left. Ridex looks at him before running to the right. "Wait!" Zack says before running after him. Ridex jumps over a fence being followed by Zack.

He passes through a yard before jumping over another fence he sees a metal table against a wall, he jumps onto it from there he jumps and reaches for the roof, he grabs the roof, he pulls himself up as Zack goes to grab his foot. Ridex runs again and jumps from one roof to another being followed closely by Zack.

Zack gets closer to Ridex, he tackles him and they both fall a short distance to the grass. Ridex punches him in the face before getting up and into a fighting stance. Zack does the same.

Zack throws a punch, Ridex grabs his hand and pulls him forward before kneeing him in the stomach. Zack staggers back ward holding his stomach, he looks up. He steps forward before going to kick Ridex in the chest. Ridex grabs his leg and elbows it, he lets go, gets low to the ground before spinning with his leg out, he trips Zack. "Who are you?" Zack says from the ground.

"No one you need to know." Ridex says angrily.

"Why did you run?" Zack asks.

"Why do you want to lock my heart?" Ridex asks Zack.

"Lock you're… I would never do that!" Zack says getting up.

"Well Vanitas said you wanted to destroy everything I love!" Ridex says.

"Vanitas is evil!" Zack says.

Ridex looks at his cautiously. "Makes sense his eyes should have been a dead give away. Nothing good has yellow eyes." Ridex says relaxing.

"Yeah, what's your name?" Zack asks Ridex.

"Ridex, yours?" Ridex says

"Zack, can I see something?" Zack asks Ridex.

"What?" Ridex asks.

"Relax." Zack steps forward and puts his hand where Ridex's heart is, he closes his eyes. He senses the power of the Keyblade inside Ridex. He takes his hand off his chest. "You can wield the Keyblade." Zack says to him.

"What are you talking about." Ridex says.

Zack summons the Keyblade and grabs the blade putting the handle by Ridex who grabs the handle. "In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend-no fences will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love." Zack says to Ridex before banishing the Keyblade.

"Wow…" Ridex starts passing out.

**TGSNT.**

**Well people there it was Ridex is introduced and Zack has chosen his successor, see ya review or I kill you with a shard of glass.**


	4. Chapter 4: Training

**Hello people I am back with a vengeance. Sorry I took so long to update but I had school getting in the way. Anyway Ridex is a character that my friend RidexGamer on youtube made, check him out he's cool subscribe to him, he just started out on youtube and is doing let's play's and other things including games I may even co-commentate on a video in the future. Also check out Ibleedflames on youtube he's pretty cool too. This is dragging on so see ya.**

**TGSNT.**

Ridex is falling through darkness a stain glass platform is in the distance. It is a black background with a play station controller near the top link in the center, Nathan drake on the left side hanging from the plane and on the left is sackboy looking serious and crash bandicoot on the bottom left and Ridex near the bottom with a dark green light coming from it. Ridex lands on the platform feet first, he opens his eyes.

"What?" He asks. "Where?"

"Ridex…" Zack's voice sounds from everywhere and nowhere.

"Zack? Where are you?" Ridex asks half yelling.

Zack materializes in front of Ridex. "Here."

"What is this place?" Ridex asks.

"The station of awakening… The start of your training." Zack says before vanishing. A stain glass stair case forms in the direction.

"Station of awakening…" Ridex says before walking forward. He walks up the stairs to the next platform identical to the last.

"Ridex to begin your journey you must choose…" Zack says. Three weapons form in front of Ridex. A sword, a shield, and a staff.

"Choose, huh…" Ridex walks toward the sword and grabs it.

"Do you favor the strength to protect others, to do what's right, to fight when necessary?" Zack asks Ridex.

"Yes…" Ridex says as the sword disappears and is replaced in a flash of green light by a Keyblade. With a light green hilt with dark green crystals lodged in it, a dark green rod with short spikes pointing down. A green M is lodged in the top of the blade. The keychain also has a green M on it. "Wow."

"Now, it begins." Zack says before a bright light engulfs the station and Ridex.

Ridex wakes up in a bed with light pink sheets.

"Ridex." Zack says.

"Z…Zack." Ridex starts.

"It lives!" Yuffie yells.

"I'm not an it…" Ridex says leaning up.

"Yeah you are, stop denying it… it." Yuffie says putting her arm around Zack.

"Yuffie…" Zack says.

"What?" Yuffie asks. Zack just gives her a stern look. "Fine! I'm sorry Ridex!"

"Good Yuffie." Zack says with a smile.

"How did I get here?" Ridex asks.

"Light corridor." Zack answers.

"Oh…" Ridex starts.

"Get up, and get ready." Zack says firmly.

"Why?" Ridex asks.

"Because your training begins now." Zack says walking out of the room with Yuffie.

"Fuck my life." Ridex says falling back down onto the bed. "I just want to sleep."

"Hey, Rid-Rid come on!" Yuffie says peeking her head out from behind the doorway.

"Ok…" Ridex says reluctantly, getting up and walking out of the room to see a blonde girl drawing a picture. He walks into the courtyard. In the courtyard is Zack, a spikey haired boy, and a red haired girl.

"Your training begins now." Zack says summoning his Keyblade.

"Ok…" Ridex summons his Keyblade."

"Hey you can do that too!" Lea yells from the house.

"Lea… I need his attention right now." Zack says looking at him with a stern look.

"Ok… geez, ever since your promotion you give a lot of stern looks…" Lea says before walking away.

"Sorry Lea, Ridex, brace yourself…" Zack says before summoning Gem Essence. Ridex looks surprised at the fact that Zack ran at him Keyblade in hand.

Zack swings at Ridex who dodges and tries to retaliate, Ridex swings at Zack who blacks the attack and shoves Ridex back. Zack jumps forward and swings with all of his might at Ridex, Ridex's Keyblade goes flying into the wall of the house.

"Uh-oh!" Yuffie says.

"Ridex, You have potential, but need to get stronger, stronger than me…" Zack says.

One year later…

Ridex opens a light corridor and steps through it, he walks into a courtyard where Zack is waiting for him. Yuffie and the others are behind him.

"Ridex, is it done?" Zack asks. Ridex is walking up to him.

"Yes, master." Ridex says as he reaches Zack. Ridex pulls an Orichalcum + from his jacket pocket and hands it to Zack.

"Thank you, Ridex…" Zack says taking the Orichalcum + and pulling some other materials out. He pulls the materials together with a strong white light. And when the light fades away Zack is holding a Green Keyblade, The Handle, blade, and hilt looks like Vines with thorns. The teeth of the Keyblade are Sharp green leaves. The keychain is green and has a Gem with a lush green leaf inside it. "The Leaves of Life…" Zack says proudly.

"Whoa!" Sora exclaims surprised.

"Ridex, thank you." Zack puts his free hand to Ridex, palm facing Ridex he closes his eyes and a light begins to emanate from his palm. "Ridex I now promote you to Master Status." A light surrounds Ridex then fades away.

"Thank you, Master…" Ridex says before pools of darkness form all around the group.

"Finally, your a master, now for a challenge…" Vanitas's voice sounds from nowhere. Unversed, and Heartless pour out of the darkness. Sora, Roxas, Xion, Lea, Kairi, Riku, Zack, and Ridex summon their Keyblade's. Yuffie summons her large Shuriken.

Zack jumps in the middle of a large group of Neo shadows, he starts to destroy them with one swipe of the Keyblade's in his hands, one by one.

Ridex starts to fight several gorilla unversed. Yuffie stays close to Zack and throws her shuriken around them taking out several Neo shadows, the others are fighting in other parts of the courtyard.

"Yuffie, behind you!" Zack yells noticing a Neo shadow creeping behind her getting ready to claw her. Yuffie turns around and destroys the Neo shadow, it drops 50 munny, she swiftly steals it. Ridex notices her.

"God Damnit Yuffie." Ridex says jokingly, as he destroys an unversed. Vanitas appears and walks toward Ridex, he summons his Keyblade. Ridex looks at him. He runs toward Vanitas, and drags his Keyblade across the ground. He brings it up and jumps in the air. Vanitas smiles at him, as Ridex is coming down Vanitas forms a dark corridor below him and falls through, Ridex follows and the corridor closes behind him.

**TGSNT.**

**Well sorry I took so long to anyone who's reading this but there you go… Review, Favorite I don't give a crap… bye…**


	5. Chapter 5: New beginnings

**Hello people I'm back once again to let you know I will be updating more frequently now that I have internet at my house, and I've gotten over the writers block that's been stopping me from writing to my fullest potential, so promise better chapters from me… anyway watched Wreck-it Ralph and it is amazing… just saying… let the battle begin…**

**TGSNT.**

Ridex falls onto the hard ground of a wasteland.

"Get up pussy…" Vanitas says to Ridex. Ridex gets up and looks angrily at Vanitas. "What…" Vanitas says.

"What do you gain from all of this?" Ridex asks him.

"Well… I haven't really thought about it… Ending Ventus is one, seeing Zack suffer and die is two…" Vanitas says.

"But… what did they ever do to you that you didn't provoke?" Ridex asks.

"Well your just full of questions aren't you… Why do you care for the blonde one?"

"What…" Ridex became furious. "You don't talk about her!" Ridex lunges at Vanitas with his Keyblade. Vanitas ducks down and hits Ridex in the side with his Keyblade. "Ahh!" Ridex screams in pain as he falls to the ground. He looks up at Vanitas his vision blurry and sees him walk toward him. All of a sudden Vanitas is hit by a Keyblade, Ridex sees a woman with blue hair come up to him and offer her hand.

"Aqua…" Ridex says before he passes out.

Aqua grabs Ridex's arm and slings it over her shoulder, she sees Ven fighting some unversed and heartless, Terra is fighting Vanitas, Aqua pulls out a star shard and thinks of Radiant Garden, she and Ridex are bounced off in a blue light, they land in front of The Restoration Committees house. She walks inside to find it empty.

"Zack, Sora, anyone?" Aqua walks to the glass door to see Zack and the others battling Unversed, and heartless. She walks away from the glass door and hears a noise somewhere else in the house. She summons her Keyblade. "Anyone there… come out!" A door in the hallway begins to open, Aqua points her Keyblade at the door, Namine comes out. Aqua lowers her Keyblade.

"Ridex!" Namine screams before she runs up to Aqua. "Here put him on the couch." Namine says, Aqua puts Ridex on the couch. "What happened?" Namine says as she is stroking his face.

"Vanitas…" Aqua says. "I can heal him…"

"Then why haven't you? He's hurt!" Namine yells.

Aqua points her Keyblade up in the air. "Curaga!" Aqua says before a big flower forms from the tip of her Keyblade, and vines circle the three of them. After a few seconds it all fades away. "I don't know when he'll wake up though…"

"Ridex, baby… wake up." And just then almost as if Namine made it happen Ridex woke up.

"Namine…" Ridex whispers. The group walks into the house.

"Ridex!" Zack says running up to him. "What happened?"

"V…Vanitas…" Ridex manages to say.

"Well you get your rest, okay…" Zack says.

"Okay…" Ridex says before passing out again.

"We better get to bed it's late, good job today every one!" Zack says before heading into his bed room. He closes the door and takes his hoodie off. He puts it on his closet door knob, he takes his necklace off and puts it in the hoodie pocket, he does the same with the chains from his jeans, and his wrist band. He walks over to his bed, and lays down. Yuffie walks in and locks the door behind her.

"Hey, good work today…" Yuffie says to Zack.

"Thank you and you too." Zack says as Yuffie comes over to his bed. She kisses him.

"Zack… I want to try something…" Yuffie says to Zack.

"What… Oh! That." Zack says and Yuffie nods her head. "Lets do it." Zack says pulling her in for another kiss, she climbs onto his bed…

The next day…

"You two look guilty." Lea says as Zack and Yuffie sit down to eat breakfast. Both of them blush and look at each other.

"What are you talking about Lea?" Zack says trying to brush it off.

"Don't tell me you… wait I was joking at first, did you two seriously…"

"Um… uh…" Zack stammers.

"Don't worry, I'll keep my mouth shut but you two stop being so obvious…" Lea says eating some toast. Zack grabs some chocobo puffs and pours them in a bowl, he grabs the milk and pours it in his bowl.

"Something tells me Ridex didn't rest much last night…" Lea says noticing Ridex walk out of Namine's room.

"Hey Zack, how'd the battle go last night?" Ridex asks.

"We fended them off, and almost no one got hurt." Zack says as Namine comes out of her room. "Be sure to get a big breakfast because we leave in two hours."

"Where?" Ridex asks.

"To lock worlds hearts so the heartless can't get to them." Zack says.

"Can I come?" Yuffie asks.

"It'll be too dangerous…" Zack says.

"I can fight just fine." Yuffie argues.

"I can't put you at risk like that, and besides they need you here to help with this worlds heartless levels." Zack informs her.

"I'd be safer with you, and besides Leon's here, he can handle things if I leave for a while." Yuffie says.

"Can I come Ridex?" Namine asks.

"Well I'm not going to leave you here!" Ridex says to her.

"Fine, You can come…" Zack says.

"Before you guys leave I want to talk with you four." Lea says. Ridex and Namine sit down at the table with Zack, Yuffie, and Lea. "Now, Ridex protect Namine from danger… and if you don't I'll deal with you. Zack same to you. And guys… be safe… and no, well you know…" Lea says with a smile. Zack, Yuffie, Ridex, and Namine gather the things they need, tents, potions, ethers, and four megalixers from Arieth.

"You guys ready?" Zack asks. Ridex, Yuffie and Namine nod. Zack summons a light corridor. The four of them start their new journey. They come out of the portal to a Area with corridors under names, a large space craft comes out of corridor that reads 'Hero's Duty' and bounces against the walls until flying into a corridor marked 'Sugar Rush'.

"Wonder what that was about." Ridex says.

"Heartless?" Zack wonders.

"Let's go!" Yuffie says running toward sugar rush.

"Yuffie!" Zack yells chasing her, he is followed by Ridex and Namine. Zack catches up once they go through the corridor, he sees candy everywhere. "This place isn't half bad!" Zack says mesmerized by all the candy."

"Look!" Namine says as she points to a path carved into the landscape, probably from the ship.

"Let's go! And Yuffie…" Zack says.

"What?" Yuffie asks, looking at him.

"No running ahead this time, we all stay together." Zack says as he begins to walk down the rainbow path and into the peppermint forest. Eventually they come across the ship only to find it empty, they hear a voice and look up to see a large man in overalls hanging from a tree.

"Hey you!" Yuffie yells, the man looks down. "Did you do this?" Yuffie asks pointing to the ship.

"Yeah, sorry about that, really didn't mean for that to happen." The man says beginning to come down from the tree.

"What's your name?" Zack asks.

"Ralph, Wreck-it Ralph." Ralph says to them finally down from the tree, he is 9 ft. He puts his hand out and Zack shakes it.

"I'm Zack, and that's Yuffie, Ridex, and Namine." Zack says motioning to each of them respectively. Ralph shakes each of their hands.

"Ooh, is that what I think it is?" Yuffie says noticing something shiny in a tree, the others look at it.

"That's my medal!" Ralph says.

"Need some help retrieving it?" Zack asks.

"Sure."

"I'll get it for you Ralph!" Yuffie says running off being followed by the others. She reaches the tree which is surrounded by heartless.

"Help! Help!" A little girl in the tree yells. Zack, and Ridex summon their Keyblade's, Yuffie runs past the heartless and up to the little girl.

"Are you ok?" Yuffie asks.

"Yeah but those glitches are mean!" The girl says. Yuffie glances up to the medal. The girl follows her gaze. "A gold coin."

"No, wait that's Ralph's!" Yuffie says.

"Race ya for it!" The girl says before darting from branch to branch being followed closely by Yuffie. Yuffie snatches the medal.

"Double striped!" The girl says as the branch Yuffie was standing on disappears, and Yuffie's grip on the medal fails, the girl snatches the medal as Yuffie grabs another branch and recovers, she lunges for the medal but the girl turns blue and disappears.

"What?" Yuffie questions seeing the girl on the ground, the heartless are gone and the girl is talking with Zack and the others. Yuffie hops down from the tree next to Zack.

"Give that to me!" Ralph says as he takes a step toward her, the girl jumps clearly frightened and runs off.

"Let's go get your medal Ralph!" Zack says running after the girl, being followed by the others…

**TGSNT.**

**Well people tell me what you think, and suggest things to me like worlds I could use and any tips. Well see ya people.**


	6. Chapter 6: Shining Light

**Hey people I'm excited to get back to this, I've had a long day of work… which was watching movies and talking with friends, no joke I got a job at a video store and it's awesome, trying to get one more chapter done before I have to go back tomorrow, the owners make me work a lot… because I'm their son well on wards with the story…**

**TGSNT.**

The group finds their way out of the forest and onto a race track, the girl is being chased by doughnuts.

"Doughnuts…" Zack says confused. The girl spots them and stops in her tracks.

"You!" Ralph says before taking off after her, heartless appear on the track, Zack and Ridex summon their Keyblade's, Yuffie summons her shuriken, and Namine stays back and heals when needed. A cupcake falls on Ralph trapping him inside, he is tazered by the doughnut cops shortly after. The cops turn their attention to The group.

"Ralph, you need some help!" Yuffie asks, the cops target her, they shoot the stun gun at her, Ridex sees it first he jumps in the way of one of the prongs the other hits Yuffie.

"Ridex!" Namine screams.

"Yuffie!" Zack screams. The cops turn to Namine, Zack sees this and jumps next to her as they fire the stun gun. "Reflectaga!" Zack screams as a large protective shell forms around him and Namine. Bigger heartless appear and Zack is forced to take Namine and retreat. They reach a clearing in the forest and take a moment to rest.

"That was close…" Namine says.

"Too close, I wish there was some way to get Yuffie, Ridex, and Ralph out of there…" Zack says.

"You did all you could…"

"I know but still, I promise I'll protect you until we get Ridex back." Zack says to Namine.

"Thank you…" Namine replies.

"We should look for some help." Zack suggests.

"Sounds good." Namine follows Zack as he walks deeper into the forest.

**At Ridex, and Yuffie…**

Yuffie opens her eyes to a dimly lit room, Ridex is looking out of a barred window.

"Where are we?" Yuffie asks.

"Yuffie, your awake!" Ridex says helping her up.

"Ridex, where are we." Yuffie says.

"We're in the fundgeon…"

"Fundgeon?" Yuffie says.

"Like fun dungeon…"

"Wait! Dungeon, like jail, dungeon!" Yuffie says freaked out.

"Yes…" Ridex says scared a little bit.

"Ridex, you have to get me out of here! I can't take being held in a jail!" Yuffie screams.

"Calm down…" Ridex says summoning a light portal. "After…" Ridex starts as Yuffie runs through the portal. Ridex follows her. They come out of the portal to a ridge over looking the racers of sugar rush and the little girl who stole the medal, the sugar rush racers are destroying her kart. They see Ralph run down from the side.

"Ralph!" Yuffie says running toward him. Ridex follows her, Ralph scares off the racers.

"There you guys are, how did you escape king candy's castle?" Ralph asks.

"This…" Ridex says summoning a light corridor. " It's a gateway between locations…" Ridex explains.

"Cool." Ralph says as Ridex closes the portal.

"What do you guys want…" The little girl says.

"Well, how bout some munny…" Yuffie says only to receive a look from Ridex. "Fine… a thank you…"

"I want my medal."

"Calm down, I was gonna give you your stupid medal back when I won the race." The girl says.

"Yeah, well now what are you gonna do?" Ralph asks.

"Well, if you guys took me to make a new kart I could still win the race."

"Forget it… that medal could have changed everything for me…" Ralph says sitting down on a jawbreaker.

"That's exactly what racing could do for me… so how bout this, you and your friends help me get a kart and I'll win you, your medal." The girl puts he hand out for Ralph to shake.

"You better win…" Ralph says shaking her hand with his thumb and forefinger…

**At Zack, and Namine…**

"Shh…" Zack says ducking down behind a tree, Namine follows suit. Zack peers around the tree, he sees a armored woman and a short man with a hat.

"Hey, you behind the tree, come out!" The woman says pulling out a pistol and pointing it at Zack. Zack comes out of cover with his hands raised, Namine follows suit.

"We mean you no harm." Zack says.

"You two don't look like your from here…" The woman says, taking a step onto a fallen peppermint tree, the short man follows.

"Were not…" Zack says before the tree flashes a couple times then disappears the lady and the short man fall into a hole in the ground. Zack and Namine puts their hands down and looks into the hole.

"Nesquik sand?" The woman says.

"Need any help?" Zack asks.

"Nope…" The woman says.

"Actually, you could help get us out of here…" The short man says.

"We don't need their help!" The woman snaps.

"Yeah, cause your really in a position to be picky." Zack jokes, and the vines of laffy taffy get longer as they laugh. "I got an idea…" Zack says before he starts cracking jokes, the laffy taffy gets longer until the man and woman can grab it to escape, they land on an overturned tree, and the lafy taffy vines make a heart around them. "That looks so… sweet." Zack says, then the woman shoots her gun three times into the air and walks up to Zack, and Namine.

"Thanks kid, you're all right." The woman tells Zack, who nods.

"You too, so you guys got names?" Zack asks.

"I'm Fix it Felix Jr. from the game Fix it Felix Jr., and this it Sergeant Calhoun from the game Hero's Duty." Felix informs them.

"I'm Zack and this is Namine. Say Felix you remind me of someone from my world… Mario." Zack says.

"Really, I happen to know Mario." Felix says and Zack lights up.

"Could I meet him!" Zack asks, nearly yelling.

"Sure, if you help us out here first!" Felix says, Zack nods.

"Our pleasure." Zack says before Calhoun walks off, looking at a radar, Felix follows close behind and Zack follows him with Namine at his side. They see a broken ship.

"Can you fix it?" Calhoun asks, Felix pulls out a golden hammer.

"Not a problem." He says casually waling up to it.

**At Ridex, and Yuffie…**

"I sure hope Namine's alright." Ridex says, Yuffie looks at him with a smile.

"She's with Zack, of course she'll be alright!" Yuffie says cheerfully, Ridex nods.

"Right." Ridex agrees.

"There it is!" Vanelope squeals, running to a room with her face and a red circle with a line through it.

"Looks like you're a bigger criminal than I was." Yuffie says as Ralph breaks the door. The four of them enter the dark room.

"Found you…" Vanitas' voice come from the darkness, a barrier is formed at the entrance.

"Vanitas!" Ridex exclaims.

"Pawn… Don't you wonder what Zack is doing with your precious Namine? Do you even care?" Ridex summons his Keyblade.

"Show yourself!" Ridex commands, Vanitas chuckles from the darkness.

"As you wish…" Vanitas taunts before the room is filled with light, Vanitas is standing in front of the Iron Imprisoner unchained fully and ready for another fight with Ridex, it is also with Trinity armor and several other unversed, along with some Berserker nobodies, and several big heartless.

"Crap…" Ridex says, a portal of light appears out of nowhere and Zack, and Namine step through.

"Ridex!" Namine yells before running into his arms.

"Namine! S- stay back ok." Ridex says slightly scared as Zack summons two Keyblade's.

"Vanitas!" Zack yells. Vanitas laughs as he disappears through a dark corridor. Iron Imprisoner, surrounds itself with fire, and starts spinning in circles. It hits Yuffie several times, and Zack's eyes glow a bright white light. "I have to end this!" Zack says before his Keyblade's turn to pure light and he starts doing combos on Iron Imprisoner. After he fades into nothing Zack jumps in the air and brings both is Keyblade's down into the center of the room, the room fills with light for 5 seconds then fades, all the Unversed, Nobodies, and Heartless gone.

"Did not know you could do that." Ridex says, Zack nods.

"Me either…" Zack says panting, he falls over backwards.

"We have to get help!" Namine says kneeling down next to Zack, along with Yuffie, and Ridex.

"Leave it to me!" Ridex says summoning a Corridor of light and slinging Zack over his shoulder, the they enter the portal to see the familiar beach.

"Your back!" Sora yells, rushing up to them. "What happened?" He asks.

"Zack put all of his energy into a powerful light attack, where's Aqua?" Ridex asks, Sora points to the Paupu tree. "Go get her, tell her that it's important and to meet me in the Seaside Shack." Ridex orders, Sora nods and runs off, Ridex takes Zack into the Seaside Shack and sets him down on the bed, being followed by Namine and Yuffie. Seconds later Aqua enters.

"How long has he been like this?" Aqua asks.

"Not long." Ridex answers.

"Good." Aqua says as she pulls out a megalixer and makes Zack drink it. "He'll be fine, but he'll be out for a week or so…" Aqua tells them. Yuffie sighs and puts her hand on Zack's cheek.

"You better wake up." Yuffie says.

**TGSNT.**

**Well people there it was, not much to says except Kingdom Hearts 3! The Last of Us, Sam & Cat, and other stuff… Xiolette and Vade day was June 30****th**** to any of you who read Hollywood Hearts, a story I'm Co-Writing with Ridex, who made the Ridex character for this story, by the way, read Hollywood Hearts it's way better than this Kay, Kay… bye people!**


End file.
